ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Draven Shadows
History Early Born in Berlin,Germany,Draven Shadows was already born into a f*cked up life.His mother and father dying when he was at age 3.He spent two years in an orphanage.He would watch as all the other kids would get adopted until he was finally adopted by his father's friend Brocken Jr.Raised by his father's friend Brocken Jr.,raising him alone.At age 5 Draven begin his training to become a wrestler.His father's friend knew he would be great, just like he was.After years of training at age 16,Draven started wrestling in feds while his father's friend watched from the back.Until on a cold night when Draven was wrestling in Berlin with his fed,he killed someone in the middle of the ring because he performed his old finishing move Death Drop(Downward Spiral) the wrong way and broke his foe's neck.He decided to hang his boots up for awhile... Until he joined the SCW... Draven was original known as Shadow back in his SCW/SWF(Spirit Wrestling) days,he was a dominate force teaming up with Skrap Metal and Blak Roses dad Jaged.Draven only won one title known as the SWF Hardknocks title while under the name of Shadow. He then went to the TKW when Jaged invited him to come check it out but he stayed and Jaged didn't like him there.They feuded back and forth until Draven was victories over Jaged,basically killing the man known as Jagged(not really). When TKW shut down Draven decided to go to a place called "SWF"(suicide wrestling) and he won the tag titles with his partner Xecutioner and also was the regining world champ when the fed closed.Then Draven found out the TKW came back but was called the TKR(Thrill Kill Reloaded).After competing for awhile Draven finally won TKR gold by defeating Fear one of Jaged's henchmen to win the TKR TV title after he delieverd the Hell's Priest(superkick) onto Fear for the 3.Draven then later on to go on and defeat his brother Pelor in a Barbed Wire Hell in the Cell,Draven's 5th one and Pelor's first one.Unexpectedly did Draven not know that his running buddys AoD(Acolytes of Darkness) helped him win the TKR Thrill Title making him the first double champion in history of the TKR.Next month Draven lost both titles to a man named Apocalypes in a Ladder match. AWA Draven quit his job with the TKR and now has decided to wreak havoc on the AWA thanks to Blak Rose for telling him about the AWA.After being accepted by the AWA he was entered in a Rookie Battle Royal to prove to the fans and the wrestlers in the locker room that he was a force to be reckon with.Even though he didn't win the match he made a god damn good impression.After that match he had a little score to settle with the man named Eric Scheel,who elimanated him from the Rookie Battle Royal.These men battled it out until they finally met at AWA Vortex were Draven and Scheel battled it out until Scheel got the victory over Draven. Later we found out Draven had a brother and his name was Raven Shadows...they formed the tag team known as Gothic Nightmare and battled it out with the other tag teams to have the right to take on the tag team champs.They were put in a Fatal Fourway tag team match at one of the PPV's to see who would win the Number #1 Contendership for the Tag Team titles...Gothic Nightmare would lose the match because of the NPD not breaking up the pinfall that won the match.After the match Draven was attacked by Alan Lake who wanted Draven badly because Draven insulted Lake when he came to the AWA... Draven would battle it out with Alan Lake but everytime they would meet Draven would always come out on top and beat Lake into the ground...In one of their matchs that Draven would meet Lake in was a tag team match were Draven teamed up with Micheal Rage against Lake and Asesino.Rage and Shadows picked up the win over the two and formed the tag team "The Manical Ones" but the team didn't even last because soon Rage left... Draven then went after the TV Champ Evan Spire and had to face Thunder and Chris Kinkade but Shadows failed in winning the triple threat match for the Number #1 Contendership for the TV Title.After that Draven decided just to take on who he could and he found himself in another Rookie Battle Royal this time he did even better than he did before in his last one.This time he didn't win the match but he was one of the final two men. Draven then soon targeted Brian Williams after attacking Williams during his match at Revalations for the AWA World Title.Williams losing the title was pissed off at Draven and Jayson Price but he took it out on Draven in a Hardcore match basically destroying Shadows by powerbombing him onto the concrete floor and Williams won the match. After his lost to Williams he went on to fight Cynder to see if he could qualifie into the King of the Kage tournament which he did.Next week he took on Haunt and lost but he did have one hell of a fight with him.Well KOTK came around and Draven had to take on the TV Champion at the time Thunder...who he defeated after Thunder injured his leg and sealed his fate right then and there.Next round Draven went up against Haunt and Haunt made the same mistake as Thunder and hurt himself.Draven focused on that body part but it was Haunt's cheating Blue Mist that won Haunt the match and lets not forget Haunt went on to defeat Williams to become King of the Kage 2004. Draven then set his sights on the already weak TV Champ that he injured at KOTK.He met Thunder in a Triple Threat Match that included Razor,for the AWA TV Title.Well Thunder took the victory that night.Well next we came up and Shadows was involed in a Fatal Four Way Elimanation Match that involed Andy Peek,Remy Lebeau,and Razor.Well Draven elimanated Remy first by pinfall.Then he elimanated Razor,but Razor couldn't count on.Then finally he elimanated Andy Peek to get the victory over all three men.Draven then went next week to take on Thunder once again for the AWA TV Title.Draven and Thunder battled it out until Draven got the advantage by locking in his favorite move, "The Ultimate Sacrifice" He kept the moved locked in on Thunder until a sudden pop ws hear throughout the arena and then the sound of Thunder tapping out and screaming in pain.Draven was then handed to AWA TV Title and now is Shock's current reigning TV Champ. Draven went on to attack Andy Peek from behind on different occasions because the returning Peek wanted the TV Title that Draven had.So they met on Shock for the TV Title were Andy Peek would cheat by holding the ropes for the victory.Draven went on to the PPV "Classic" to fight Andy Peek,Thunder,and Ronnie Frown for the AWA TV Title,but his dream was shattered when he was elimanated from the match and also the fact that Dave "The Rave" Santini traded him to Xplosion for Snake. Now on Xplosion.He was pitted against one of his good buddies Rawstarr.The two went on to battle it out in one of Draven's greatest matches.After Draven won the match.Rawstarr asked him to join Blueprint.Which he did and now they contunie the legacy of Blueprint.Draven and Rawstarr tried many times to win the Tag Team Titles but failed.Draven Shadows beating the newly crowned Adryn McLeon for the Hardcore Title and becoming the Hardcore Champ.Draven teamed with Dark Warrior a few times until he met Andreas,Adryn McLeon,and John Heigths for the new No Limit Title that unified the Hardcore Title and TV Title.Draven Shadows having the honor to be the last Hardcore Champ. Draven struggling with problems after not winning the No Limit Title.Found some nice succes when he teamed with Xavier Pain at Hells on Earth to take on the Tag Champs,The Aquatic Aces (Blackjack and Fish) and Stevo and Ryu Kaiser.Draven Shadows and Pain beat The Aquatic Aces and became the new Tag Team Champions.Pain would later on be fired and leave Draven as the only half of the Tag Champs.A Triple Threat match booked for a Xplosion show was to determine Draven's partner.The match involed Cynder,Paul Parker, and Johnny Hollywood.Paul Parker came out victorious and was crowned the other half of the Tag Champs.The Tag Champs teamed up to take on The Immortals(Apollo and Atlas) and The Forces of Nature (Thunder and Lighting) at Vortex.They would loose the Tag Titles to The Immortals. After losing the Tag titles to The Immortals, Draven left the AWA for awhile to spend time with his wife Heather. Draven return the next year at Hell on Earth 06 in a triple threat match against Winter and Chris Kinkade. Draven would not win the match due to the fact that his two new allies Price and deSade would come out and help him demolish Winter and Kinkade in sending a message to the AWA that a new stable was born and they were The Unholy Heros. Draven Shadows next month would appear in a No Limits title bout at Vortex, featuring AC Smith as the current No Limits Champion. The match had other wrestlers but most of them are inactive wrestlers now. Anyways Draven wouldn't get the job done that night just like when the No Limits title was created. Draven would not appear in a match at Springs and Breaks but confronted his wife about her cheating ways. He would actually beat the holy shit out of the man she had sexual relations with. Until he got what he demanded a match with his own wife, Heather. The two fought it out and Heather held her own until Draven would knock out the ref and use his barbed wire bat to nail Heather in the face and get the pinfall. Draven taking another break to work things out with his wife missed No More Drama and wouldn't compete until 07 in his very first No More Drama. Draven would return next month with his tag team partner Quade deSade as The Unholy Heros. They would be in tag action against AC Smith and Ronnie Frown at King of the Kage 06. Draven beating AC Smith with his God's Wish martial arts kick to Smith's head. With that match won that gave The Unholy Heros the right to face the Tag Champs at the next PPV. Draven and Quade would not be victorious at the end of Classic 06 were they took on the Art of War and current Tag Champions, Menace 2 Society. Draven took the loss hard d blamed Quade for it. Draven would attack Quade with a barbed wire bat and sending a message to Quade that it was over. At Overpower the AWA saw he first ever Iron Maiden match between Quade deSade and Draven Shadows. They both beat the living hell out of each other until Quade finally tooks Draven and locked him inside the Iron Maiden. Draven Shadows would miss five months of action. Bit of trivia: Travis left his girlfriend of seven years for a whore that reminds him of his previous girlfriend during their years in high school. Yes ladies, Seiler is a dick like that. Category:Wrestlers